ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kumiko Kyoko
Background Information She got hung by her toes for looking like a half human, half donkey hybrid Irl. Rip in rigatoni Personality & Behavior Kumiko is an exceedingly intelligent young woman, that prefers to use her mind before physical aspects. She loves to learn, and loves to push herself to learn new things. The more knowledge she gathers, the happier she is. Though she cannot use her Kekkei the way others of her clan can, she still loves gathering knowledge. The surest way to become her friend is offering her a book she hasn't read, or talk to her about information she has never gathered before. She is a rather gentle woman, and prefers peacekeeping to fighting. She will not be one to step in debates unless she has to, and she is one that generally reserves herself for watching a situation before stepping in to speak to others. This is not to say she cannot fight for what she believes in, if the need is to be had, but she prefers to find a resolution before violence comes into the equation. Kumiko is a woman that keeps her emotions rather reserved, and closed off. Though she smiles, quite often, if you pay attention those smiles rarely reach her eyes. She can open up, to people, but if any of her family comes around she will close up quite quickly. To many people her rather reserved nature makes her seem almost submissive. She will not speak against something unless she is absolutely sure she is right, or if she is absolutely sure that what she has planned is a better option. She is always open to the views of others, and discussing things in detail. Kumiko has never been in love, and has never had a relationship. Her dedication as a Researcher, and her love of knowledge has almost always been all she needs. Furthermore, as she is a 'political asset' for her clan, she has been reserving herself for when her clan decides to set up a marriage for her. Kumiko's most common habits and behaviours are simple. *Has a rather nervous tick of snagging her bottom lip between her teeth while she is thinking deeply. *When she gets very passionate on a topic her hands get involved with her talking, emphasising what she is saying or trying to get across. *She almost always has 'closed' body language. Arms crossed, or folded behind her back, or fiddling before her. Small body language, making herself look as small as possible to be non-threatening. *Kumiko always carries food on her, something to snack on, as she often get's absorbed in research. *She has a bit of an eclectic sleep schedule, as she will stay up for much longer than she should while researching and working. This will result in being awake for a day or two, before crashing for much longer than usual, and waking up to repeat the cycle. Vengeance of the Hidden Masks Kumiko has slowly started to open up more, not as completely reserved and submissive as she was before. This is wholly in part due to Eito Fuuma and his acceptance of her into Root. She is trying to do well, with the great honor he delivered to her, but it's not easy. She does what she can, and she smiles more often, and she rarely if ever goes back to her family compound anymore. She is absolutely smitten with the Research she is doing now. Surprisingly, especially to herself, Kumiko is finding herself surprised at her rather determined nature towards combat, given how she previously felt about it. Though she has only started learning basic Taijutsu, she has such a voracious hunger for knowledge, that she will do what she can to learn as much as she can. During the year and a half's worth of training with Eito, Kumiko seemed to slowly start to open up in her confidence in herself. Though Eito was not an easy, or merciful, teacher, he did help her build her skills a bit more than they had been before. Which helped the woman considerably, in her development. She seems to have picked up a rather interesting new personality adaptation, a seriousness she might not have had before. Though she is still very reserved, and has her moments of relapse into the shy submissive, she is starting to reach a different kind of calm. Each bit of confidence she gains, is another piece that helps her slowly awaken into who she has always wanted to be. Appearance Kumiko is a rather sweet looking young woman. Delicate in her build, but definitely holding a rather light quality to her. Looking at her makes one think of a Lady. Since she was unsuccessful as a Shinobi, she had to use her mind to it's fullest. She became a repertoire of knowledge. Her form stands at 5'2'' and she has a very slim frame to match. She doesn't look overly womanly and lacks curves that most women possess. '' Though her face is beautiful, her body leaves much to be desired. Her face has a frailty to it, that her eyes deny. Strength and passion loom in her eyes, which are a soft almost caramel color. They are rimmed with thick lashes, and hidden behind a pair of dainty but adorable glasses. Her hair is a soft and rich lavender color, and almost always swept up into a bun at the back of her head. Tendrils of hair are allowed to fall around her features. Her bangs frame the whole right side of her face, in a sweeping motion. Pinned back with a single daisy clip. When her hair is free it falls to about mid back, but it is almost never out of it's bun. She tends to wear clothing that is comfortable to relax and read in. Clothing that doesn't make too much sound. The Tattoo that marks her as a Kyoko is a bit different than the typical one, as it is longer than usual. It looks like a feathery marking small almost half an inch sized feathers. Silver in color, that start at her temples. They swirl in a circle from her temple and outward. Following her hairline and then sweeping down behind her ears to head down her neck, and then down over her shoulders. The lines split at the top of her shoulders. Two lines traveling down both her front and back, one from each shoulder. The first pair of lines run down her collarbones and then make a spiraling pattern right over her heart. The other pair of lines swoop down her back to form a whirlpool of feathers at the base of her spine. After 'Vengeance of the Hidden Masks' Kumiko has undergone quite the transformation in the year and a half since she became a member of Root. Though she still maintains a public appearance of normal civilian attire, she does have in her possession - and wears as often as she is ordered to - the garments of ANBU. Including mask and armor. She now carries shinobi weaponry, which was something she didn't typically carry before. Along with that she carries several notebooks tucked into the top of her garments, with pencils easily on hand, in order to take her notes whenever something comes up. She has also had the seal of Root placed upon her, on her tongue. This is a standard procedure, that is a requirement of all Root members. Abilities Ninjutsu - As she is an Academy drop out her capabilities with Ninjutsu are a moot point. She has researched and looked up Ninjutsus, though she personally doesn't know any. Anything she knows would be more on a Researcher level, than a practical application. Taijutsu - Kumiko's capabilities in Taijutsu are pretty basic, she can defend herself on a basic level, and that's about it. After dropping from the Academy she didn't see a point in learning more Taijutsu techniques. She can defend herself against anyone that isn't a shinobi, as quite honestly Shinobi are much more capable than her. This was changed though, and increased even just slightly, during the year and a half time period of training she has had with root. She may not be the best, but she is certainly more capable. Genjutsu - As with Ninjutsu, Kumiko's Genjutsu is rather non-existent. She can research Genjutsu, and she can understand their applications, but she couldn't tell you if a Genjutsu has been used unless something tipped her off to it. Because of no ability in her chakra release or manipulation, she is incapable of using release techniques for Genjutsu if she(or another person) is trapped. Intelligence - Kumiko actually excells when it comes to intelligence. What she lacks in physical aspects she more than makes up for in a rather analytical mind. Problem solving, and strategies are things she loves. She loves learning, and considers knowledge to be the real power in the world. Strength - Kumiko is rather average in her strength, quite simple. She has, after training for a year and a half, increased her strength to at least be capable of handling some situations and opponents. Unless they happen to be weaker than her, which has almost never happened in her experience. She prefers to meet strength with intelligence, and keeping herself from getting in trouble. Speed - Kumiko has an decent speed, which is more on a mental level than a physical. She can react decently to situations, and keep herself from getting into too much trouble. But as she is mostly an intelligence based character, she prefers to just let others deal with the physical aspects of any combat that might arise. Stamina - Surprisingly, Kumiko actually has a rather interesting level of stamina. For a woman that has no ability to manipulate chakra, or even access her chakra, she has a rather interesting reserve of chakra. Her stamina is also how she actually manages to survive her longer research times. Mission/Arc items (List anything you find/recieve during missions under this section. Only DM's can award you with these items. The DM is the person who roleplays the npc side in a mission.) Databook Library Spars/battles A bit of Training(Weapon's Accuracy) Casual A Visit to the Kyoko Clan Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Heki Category:Characters